


ACHILLES COME DOWN, WON’T YOU?

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Mostly conversation, i am not a fanfic writer sorry lulw, jschlatt mentioned about twice, pretty short, villain!wilbur world domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy tries to talk Wilbur down while he's gone a bit mad. That's it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no shipping you weirdos????, strictly platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 116





	ACHILLES COME DOWN, WON’T YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> i went on like huge rants about this on twitter (@technobrainrot lol) and i just. felt like i had to write something about it!!!!! villain!wilbur is a good wilbur methinks. please just bear w me :pleading:

The fall of snow thickened and fell fast, whiteness soaking up the sky. Tommy dodged his way past another towering spruce and caught up with Wilbur, standing still and menacing against the blank landscape. He had never seen him like this.

“I-, um, Will?” Tommy called out to him, “Are you alright, big man?”

Wilbur turned to him and flashed him an empty, wide smile, “Never better, Tommy! I’m fantastic, really. I feel like the king of the world. It’s almost as if I’ve just figured out some big mystery that’s been gnawing at me. It’s all fallen into place and I’m ecstatic. Blowing up L'Manberg might be drastic, sure, but does it matter? Does any of it matter? No! Who cares? I just get to start it all over again like some sort of sandbox.”

The two of them stood in a ring of trees in a small clearing in the woods. Tommy spots a blue jay, uncommon for the time and place, fly by. He feels a sense of courage well up within himself as he steps closer to Wilbur.

“I’ll be honest, Will, I don’t think this-” He waves vaguely towards Wilbur, heaving a bag stuffed with sticks of dynamite, “is a good idea. It’s a bit stupid, really. Why can’t we just go with the original plan and take down Schlatt and have everything be okay again? I don’t want this, Wilbur.”

“Oh, Tommy," Wilbur tuts, "No. I’ve, admittedly, fucked it. I’m not fighting to get Schlatt out of office anymore, Tommy. That’s a lost cause. I’m fighting to keep my L’Manberg safe in my hands, no matter the cost.”

“What are you even on about? It’s not just... your L’Manberg, Wilbur.”

“It will be. I’m gonna fight tooth and nail to get it back. I don’t care who or what I lose in the process, alright?” Wilbur snaps at him, “I don’t care how cruel you’re all going to see me. That’s my nation, and by God’s name, I’m going to take the reins back.”

Tommy looks at him hesitantly. This wasn’t the man he’d thought he had been willing to follow to the ends of the earth. Wilbur looked as if he’d lost it, his hair resembling a rat nest from the way he’d ran his fingers through it over and over again. He fiddled with the flint and steel in his right hand, making an abrasive noise.

“I told you I had a short fuse, Tommy. I’m disciplined,” Wilbur continues with a chuckle, “but it’s getting too much. I can’t deal with it anymore, I’m tired of it! I’m so used to creating and building and being in charge, without it I just feel like I’m bumbling about like an idiot. I don’t mind if I need to wipe the slate clean to build it back up again, y’know? Like, Christ, I’ve done so much to keep that country safe and here we are in the middle of fucking nowhere again. I’m sick of it. I might be spiralling, honestly. I need to be back in control, Tommy. I need to.”

“Yeah, I get that, Will, but,” Laughing nervously, Tommy darts his eyes around, “There’s so much we’ve fought for and I can’t just let you just go around and destroy it all. Think about me and Niki and Tubbo and everyone else, Wilbur. We all trust you, we’ve done so much for you and L’Manberg. Can we atleast, y’know, talk about it more? I don’t think you’re thinking it through properly.”

Wilbur scoffs, “I don’t care what they’ve got to say, Tommy. It’s you and me against the world, right? Always has been. Dynamic duo! That’s us. You’re the only one I know I can trust. You should listen to me, really. I’m your president, Tommy. ‘That’s an order from your commander!’ Right?” 

He sounded more desperate with every ramble he went off on, his voice cracking and wobbling. It was troubling to watch Wilbur, what with the erratic waving of his hands and just the sad look on his face. Tommy recognised the sort of despair Wilbur was in. It was similar to the way he had looked during the hopeless moments of the war for independence, and it only served as a reminder of what they had done together, what they’d overcome. 

The blue jay began singing its song.

Tommy steadied himself, “Will, I want to be honest with you. I trust you, genuinely. But I’m not just going to stand by while you go around, you know… being a bit mental? I’m not sure you’re really aware of what you’re doing. You’re really just being a bit tyrannical, or something like that. One of those big words. We should just go home and you can plan something else and we all go back to normal… please.” 

“Alright,” Wilbur stared through him, “We can go home, okay? I get it. I’m cold and you look exhausted. I’m standing by every bit of what I said though, Tommy. I’m not going to let you get in my way. You keep that in mind for whatever decision you make.”

He nods in reluctant agreement. Wilbur starts walking off, through the heavy snow and firs, and Tommy trails behind him. They walk home in silence.


End file.
